1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an optical sensor, and more particularly to an adjustable optical sensor.
2. Related Art
In general, optical sensors can be embodied as light barriers, light scanners and distance sensors. In particular, the optical sensors can be barcode readers for detecting barcodes or, in general, for detecting markings with contrasting patterns.
Optical sensors of this type generally use transmitting optics or a standard optical system for generating a beam with the transmitting light rays emitted by the transmitter. To generate the desired beam with the transmitting light rays, in particular for focusing the beam and guiding the rays along a specific beam axis, the transmitting optics must be aligned relatively precisely and reproducibly.
During the process of manufacturing the optical sensor, the transmitter and the transmitting optics are installed inside a housing with an integrated optical sensor by using production steps that are typically carried out manually.
An optical sensor of this type is described in German patent document 198 44 238 A1. The optical sensor embodied as barcode reader is integrated into a housing, and an insert can be inserted into the housing for accommodating the optical components.
The housing insert is provided with a hollow-cylindrical receptacle in which the transmitter and the transmitting optics are positioned, one behind the other and spaced apart.
The disadvantage of this arrangement is that the installation locations for the transmitter and the transmitting optics are preset, thus making it impossible to adjust the beam course for the transmitting light rays. In particular, no subsequent corrections are possible in case of a faulty installation position of the components, because the transmitter and transmitting optics normally must be glued on for securing them inside the receptacle.